


Reliable Imp

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Joe was not the most confident guy around. His parents sent him to Summer Camp in hopes it would help him come out of his shell. Even at camp Joe struggles, but when he's whisked away to another world with a few other kids from camp and meets his partner to give him a boost. Hypnosis Mind Control
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Kido Jou | Joe Kido, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Kido Jou | Joe Kido, Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Impmon, Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Reliable Imp

Joe was not the most confident guy around. His parents sent him to Summer Camp in hopes it would help him come out of his shell. Even at camp, Joe struggles, but when he's whisked away to another world with a few other kids from camp and meets his partner to give him a boost. Hypnosis Mind Control

Chapter 1 

Joe Kido was not the bravest lad, or the most confident. He liked to study, and was happy indoors, enjoying peace and quiet. That's what people thought anyway, it wasn't as if he didn't want to be brave. He'd be a liar if he didn't look outside and see all the other kids playing and not wish he was more outgoing. This continued as he got older, he was a wallflower, always picked last for games, but when it came to chores and responsibilities he was first pick. 

He kept feeling like an outsider, so he stopped taking chances and risks. His parents didn't think this was a good thing, so they decided to send him to Summer Camp. "It would be good for you," they said, "Camp builds character," they said. They thought it was the perfect thing to break him out of his shell. He was the oldest boy going if that didn't make him feel weird enough, he was going with some familiar faces from the old neighborhood. 'It'll be fine, it'll be fine!' He told himself. 

Going to camp didn't change much. Mimi was supposed to be in charge of the food and emergency supply bag, but she passed the buck on good old reliable Joe. He said it was fine, but felt that since she was picked she should have been the one to look after it. 

He had bigger worries than that. Seeing some of his old friends was something he wasn't expecting. It was also bringing up old feelings. Like Tai Kamiya, he was a very active kid back in the day. He would often gather the neighborhood kids to play soccer or some other kind of game. Tai actually picked him to be on his teams, it made Joe nervous, but Tai just smiled at him. "Just do your best 'kay?" 

Tai could be competitive and wanted to win, but he also cared about having fun. Sometimes they just played games without keeping score because they were having so much fun. Usually, because Tai was supposed to keep score, and he was having so much fun he forgot. 

It sucked when his parents moved, no one treated him like Tai did. He was picked last and told to just stay out of the way. He had Tai's number but didn't know what to say to him. When Tai saw him on the bus he was all smiles, it was like Joe never moved away. "I haven't heard from you in forever!"

"Sorry…" Tai laughed.

"No need to worry, we can catch up this summer." It was hard being around Tai, when they were kids it was easier, Joe didn't have these feelings, or perhaps he did and he was just too young to understand them. Tai lit up his world, was his first real friend, followed by Izzy, then Matt and Takeru.

Tai was looking good, he still must be a sports guy, cause he was fit. Joe was so nervous, he was hiding a hard on the rest of the bus ride to camp. Joe was indeed gay, which made him believe this summer was gonna be hell. 

Not one, not two, but three childhood crushes he had were all going to the same camp. Matt was Tai's best friend and Takeru's older brother. He was always so cool and handsome. If ever older kids tried to mess with them at the park Matt was the first to defend, with Tai often backing him up. It kinda made Joe feel weird, he was older and yet Matt was often sticking up for him. 

Matt often confided in him, would vent his ear off, about this or that. He told him things, he didn't tell anyone else, not even Tai or his brother. It made Joe feel special that he was the one person he let his guard down with. After the divorce, Matt and Takeru were split up, and they moved away.

Now he was back, and he looked amazing. Matt had a cool air about him while having the looks of a rock star or a model. He liked both Matt and Tai if his arousal and his dreams had anything to say about it. That just made him feel like a pervert. Matt gave him a look and a wave when they got off the bus and that had Joe’s body heating up. 

Then there was Izzy, a boy who really should be at computer camp, but there he was. Izzy and Joe kept in touch for a couple of years after the move, the two often studied together. When Joe moved they ended up connecting on stream, they quizzed each other and chatted about this or that, but then things got tougher, for each of them. He hadn't heard from Izzy for a little over 2 years, and perhaps it was for the best.

Joe started having dreams about Izzy, doing a rather naughty stream for him, with toys and sexy poses. He couldn’t bring himself to call Izzy without popping an erection. Now seeing him in person, those ideas wouldn’t stop. ‘Am I some kind of pervert?’ he was having perverted thoughts about Tai, Matt, and Izzy. Seeing his old friends again, older and more mature, it lifted that veil and Joe’s repressed desires were trying to claw their way out. 

What didn’t help was how bold Tai was. He showed up late. “Hey Joe, wanna go skinny dipping?” 

“Wha...ah!” Joe blushed. 

“Matt and Izzy are in, do you wanna come?” Joe gulped. 

“Um maybe…” 

“Just meet us at the lake! It’s gonna be fuuuuuun!” he singsonged the last word.

“O-okay…” Tai dashed off. 

“See ya there, man.” Joe thought it might be a joke, but he did head to the lake. Turns out Tai wasn’t kidding as he had Izzy and Matt with him. 

“Where is Joe?” Izzy asked. 

“Not sure, I hope he comes, I read skinny dipping is great for male bonding,” Matt said and Tai began to strip. 

“Where did you read that?” Izzy asked. 

“Probably from his dad’s magazines, but I think it’s true!” Tai stood proudly, taking off his underwear and dropping it in his pile of clothes, his soft 9-inch dick hanging out for all to see. Izzy blushed at his boldness. “Joe will come, I got a feeling!” he ran to the lake and jumped in. “Come on guys, yahoo!” 

Matt was the next to strip, followed by Izzy. Matt had a solid 7-inch dick while Izzy had a nice 6 incher. Both boys let it all hang out before joining Tai in the lake. Joe did show up, but he stayed hidden, he watched the others strip and felt his blood rush south. He couldn’t get naked with his cock hard as a rock. He gripped his crotch, watching his naked friends play and wrestle and fool around. 

With a heavy heart and an ache in his loins, he returned to his cabin, but the images of his naked friends would not leave him. A heavy reminder, as he felt a throb in his pants, his manhood wanted attention. He wished he was braver, he wished he was bolder, he wished he was more confident. 

Joe was making himself scarce, not able to face his friends after not showing up. They had their hands full as it suddenly started snowing. It was so weird as it was summer, so snow at this time of year was impossible. The sky suddenly began to radiate a rainbow of lights, things only got crazier as something rained down towards the young men. 

They looked like little meteors so they ducked for cover, but they weren’t rocks instead...they were digital devices. Each boy took one, only for the lake to suddenly explode, dragging the boys into a strange new world. 

-x-

When Joe came to, he wasn’t at camp he was in a strange forest, under a different sky, different trees, and he wasn’t alone. “Tai...Matt...Izzy...Takeru...anyone!” he called out. 

“Joe!” a strange voice he never heard before. 

“Who said that?” He looked around but didn’t see anyone. 

“Down here!” He looked down and saw a strange creature.

“Whaa, what are you?” Joe fell back. 

“I’m your friend!” the tiny creature hopped onto him. 

“I don’t have any strange things as friends.”

“I’m not a thing, Yaamon is my name, and I’m a Digimon a digital monster!” 

“Waaahhh monster!” Joe ran and Yaamon laughed, following after him.

Joe ended up bumping into the others, and they had their own digital monster companions. Tai had Koromon, Izzy had Montimon, Matt had Tsunomon, and Takeru had Tokomon. “There are more of them!” Yaamon joined the others. 

“We are your partners!” they said in unison. 

“This can’t be happening!” Joe was sweating. 

“AAAHHHH!” they heard someone scream. “SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME!” 

“Let’s move!” Tai said and everyone followed him. 

There was another blonde boy. “Willis!” Izzy gasped. 

“Izzy?” Willis ran towards them. He was carrying his own little monster, Gummymon!

“You know him?” Matt asked. 

“He was at camp with us, he’s an exchange student. He told me his parents sent him to camp to make friends.” 

“Willis, it’s okay the monster isn’t gonna hurt you!” Tai shouted. 

He wasn’t scared of him, he was scared of a big bug Digimon with large teeth, sharp pincers, and a nasty attitude. The boys screamed and ran for their lives. Kuwagamon chased them through the woods and cornered them on a cliff. The little Digimon decided to stand and fight, but they weren’t strong enough, and the larger Digimon smacked them around. 

Joe held up Yaamon. “That was reckless.” 

“Hehe, but I had to try!” Joe hugged him. 

Kuwagamon roared and stalked closer to them. The Digimon, even while hurt wasn’t gonna let the big bug hurt their friends. They charged in and the emotions swelled and the strange devices they had glowed. Pillars of light rained from the sky striking each of the little guys and they transformed! 

“Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!” 

“Montimon digivolve to...Tentomon!” 

“Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!”

“Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!” 

“Gummymon digivolve to...Terriermon!” 

“Yaamon digivolve to...Impmon!” 

The six Digimon stood in their new forms. “Pepper Breath!” Agumon spat fire at Kuwagamon. 

“Super Shocker!” Tentomon zapped the bug Digimon. 

“Blue Blaster!” Gabumon fired some cold flames, striking Kuwagamon’s feet freezing them to the ground. 

“Boom Bubble!” Patamon blasted Kuwagamon with a blast of compressed air. 

“Bunny Blast!” Terriermon blasted Kuwagamon with green energy. The two attacks brought it down onto its claws. The Digimon roared and tried to attack them with its pincers. 

“Machine Gun Kick!” Impmon dealt him a barrage of kicks, that cracked one of its pincers.“Now all together!” Impmon called. The other Digimon fired their attacks at Kuwagamon all together creating a blaze. “Infernal Funnel!” Impmon’s magic took hold of the flames and made them grow surrounding the bug, and once he was consumed by the flames, the fire turned to ice. 

The now Rookie Digimon cheered rushing back to their partners and celebrating. It was their strength that made the Digimon evolve and transform. Joe felt his heart racing. This was some excitement. They went back into the forest, the Digimon found them some food to eat. Tentomon led them to a tree base, one bigger on the inside. They would be safe there and could eat and process what had happened to them. 

To be continued 


	2. Building Confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Building Confidence

The DigiDestined were chilling in a digital tree, enjoying a meal of berries, fruits, and edible mushrooms, with some crackers from the food supply bag. Joe was keeping an eye on their food and medical supplies. It was nice to be able to sit and catch their breath. Their Digimon were born on this hilltop, so they knew the area like the back of their claws, wings, and hands. “We’ve been waiting for our partners, we’re so glad you showed up!”

“Hmm, so you guys have never been beyond this place?” Tai asked, and was answered by a group nod.

“We do know we are on File Island, but we’ve never really explored the island,” Tentomon explained.

“Maybe we should explore the island, we can find a way home,” Tai suggested.

“I dunno, maybe we should just stay here, it's safer and we can wait to be rescued.” Matt pointed out. He wasn’t gung-ho about exploring the dangerous island, especially with his little brother in danger too.

“True, once people know we’ve gone missing they’ll send a search party,” Izzy added.

“But is that really wise?” Willis asked. “We don’t know where we are or how to get home, so it's possible we won’t be found by a search and rescue.”

“Come on guys we can’t sit around here forever, what if something meaner than Kuwagamon comes around?”

“What if we run into more dangerous beasts exploring the island.” Matt challenges, even though the Digimon promised to protect them.

The two boys looked to Joe to break the tie. Joe was the oldest in the group, he was their sempai and they respected him. They stared at Joe intently making the older boy feel nervous. “I um...I...” he fidgeted. ‘I’m the oldest, I need to take charge, I can do this…’

All eyes were on him, the pressure was making Joe uncomfortable. He was getting hot under the collar. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. ‘I can’t do this!’

“Sempai?” Tai asked, making Joe jump.

“I’m fine!” he squeaked, clearing his throat he tried again. “I am okay.” In truth he wasn’t sure what to do, yeah they had the Digimon to protect them but they weren’t in Japan anymore. They didn’t know what dangers were out there or had a way to get home. With no way of going home, it was likely home had no way of reaching them.

“We should explore the island, maybe we can find a way home, if we stay here then we could be waiting for nothing,” Tai explained.

Everyone began to argue about what to do. Some wanting to explore, others wanting to stay, if things kept up they’d split up and Joe had a feeling that was the worst option. “Okay enough!” Joe snapped. “We’ll compromise, we won’t be declared missing for 24 hours. Let’s use this place as our base for a few days, if no one comes we’ll explore the island together.”

Tai smiled and patted Joe on the back. “Good idea sempai, Yamato?”

“Yeah, that’s not a bad plan I guess.”

Joe breathed a sigh of relief but his partner was concerned. The Digimon gave them a tour, they had food, clean drinking water, and shelter. There was even a nearby hot spring.

“Okay, boys how about a quick dip, that’ll relax us right?” Tai suggested and began to strip. Joe blushed at the sight of him.

“I’m game!” Willis started to get naked.

“How about you Takeru?” Yamato turned to his brother who was already tossing his underwear into the pile of clothes.

“Woohoo!” he cheered.

Yamato and Izzy stripped and joined their friends in the warm water. Gabumon was sitting out but their Digimon even joined them. “You coming in Joe?”

Joe blushed. “I...um...I’m gonna go get some firewood.” he rushed off followed by Impmon.

“What’s up with him?” Yamato asked.

“Maybe he’s shy.” Willis pointed out.

“Tch, how lame!” Yamato huffed.

“We are all boys here, there’s not really a reason to be shy is there?” Takeru asked.

“Some men can be shy even around other guys, especially when naked,” Izzy explained.

“Again lame!” Yamato said and got splashed by Tai.

“Hey Tai, how come humans wear armor?”

“Huh?”

“The armor you wear, does it protect you from attacks?”

“Well no, it can protect us from the elements.” This led to a discussion about whether or not they should wear clothes. They only had the clothes on their backs, with no change of clothes it might be beneficial to adopt a nudist attitude to save their clothing. Tentomon even pointed out when his shell gets dirty he just sheds it. They could wash their clothes together and go native while they dry.

Tai had a feeling Joe wasn’t gonna go for that.

Meanwhile…

Joe was collecting wood. “What are you doing Joe?” Impmon asked.

“Collecting firewood.” Impmon crossed his arms.

“I can see that. Why aren’t you getting a bath with the others?” Joe blushed.

“I’ll...get one...just when everyone else is finished.”

“Joe, what’s wrong, you are acting weird?”

“You are the weird one, so what if I don’t want to bathe with the other guys?”

“I say you are being weird because you want to, but are running away.” Impmon pointed at Joe’s crotch and tapped his nose. “I got a pretty good sense of smell, you got aroused seeing them all naked didn’t you?”

“No...” His cheeks burned in a blush.

“You don’t want to mate with them?”

“What?!” His whole face was now red and his glasses fogged up. He began to babble like a fool and Impmon recognized his partner lacked confidence.

Impmon clapped catching Joe’s attention. “Joe look at me!” he stared intently at his partner. “You trust me don’t you?”

Joe nodded. It was weird but he trusted the little monster, they were partners after all. “Good,” he began to draw a spiral in the air with his finger a red light following his finger. “Just relax, follow the spiral.”

“Impmon what are...you doing…?” his eyes began to follow the spiral, sinking deeper and deeper.

“Joe you are amazing, you are awesome, you are the partner I’ve been waiting for. I know you are great, but I want you to realize how great you are.”

“But...I’m not...”

“You are, just keep gazing into the spiral and you’ll see.” Joe obeyed. “You care about your friends, you want to protect them, keep them safe.” Joe nodded. “They need a leader, you are older and wiser, you can lead them.”

“I can lead them...”

“Yes you can, you gotta be brave, you gotta be confident.”

“Brave...Confident...” He wanted to be someone they could rely on.

“Don’t doubt yourself, you are smart, you are charming, you have no reason to be shy.”

“I’m smart...I’m charming...I have no reason to be shy...”

“You are manly, you are sexy, let your desire flow!”

“I am manly...I am sexy...let my desire flow...” Joe began to palm his bulge. Impmon smiled as Joe played with himself, repeating a mantra to build confidence and focus. “I need to be a man...I need to be confident...I need to focus...I need to care for my friends!”

With the floodgates unleashed he began to fantasize about his crushes, no longer feeling shame or disgust at the thoughts that swam through his mind. His desires weren’t wrong or harmful, but Joe lacked any confidence and locked down his desires which wasn’t good for him. Joe tended to overthink things, his ideas were often clouded by doubt.

Impmon was cutting through the fog and reaching the Joe Kido deep down inside that wanted to come out and be heard. He saw it when Joe snapped before. His partner was great, he just doubted himself, well no more.

Joe let out a moan as he came into his shorts. Impmon clapped his hands and snapped Joe out of his hypnosis. “Goopy!” He shivered as his cum ran down his legs. He got naked and used his underwear to clean up his semen. “Impmon I’m gonna go take a bath, can you take this wood back to base.”

“Sure thing Joe, I’ll join you guys in a bit.” He gave his partner a thumbs up and watched him scamper off, his soft 10-inch dick swaying as he went. Once Joe was out of sight, Impmon brought his soiled undergarment to his nose and took a heavy whiff. “Ohh yeah!” He began licking the excess cum off his underwear.

Tasting human cum had a powerful effect on the Digimon, testicles dropped and a solid 10-inch dick appeared from his crotch. Normally (with some exceptions) a Digimon's manly bits resided in a digital sheath until coming out for mating, but the human essence brought about a powerful change. His once 5-inch pecker had doubled in size, he’d have to thank Joe for that. Impmon chuckled, he could always work his magic to hide his new appendages later. “I knew Joe was great!” Impmon sniffed Joe’s underwear, the boy’s big cock, and balls caused his musk to be left deep in the fibers. “We are gonna do great things together partner!”

Impmon enjoyed himself, sniffing the underwear and pumping himself with his free hand. Little did Impmon know his little show was seen by Gabumon.

-x-

The boys were in a deep discussion about the nudist option. “I think its a great idea.” the boys looked as Joe stepped out, in all his naked glory. “Sorry, I’m late mind if I join you?”

“Glad you came Joe, nice piece you got there.” Tai complimented.

Matt blushed and turned his head. ‘What does he have to be shy about?’ he thought.

Joe chuckled and thanked Tai for the compliment, while lazily scratching his thick nest of manly hair crowning his crotch. He got in the water and sighed as the warmth seeped into him. “This is nice.” he moaned and sent shivers through the other boys. Some kept stealing glances at Joe’s penis, it was just so big.

“So you heard about our nudist strategy, and you are okay with it?” Izzy asked.

“Yeah, we have to do what we need to survive, making use of limited resources is for the best.” It was put to vote, Tai agreed if everyone was okay with this. Yamato agreed, claiming it wasn’t a big deal. Izzy agreed, saying it was a practical option. Takeru agreed cause he thought it sounded fun. Willis was a bit more reserved but if everyone was game he was cool with it. Joe agreed, feeling confident for the first time in his life.

“Is it really such a big deal?” Agumon pondered.

“Humans are so strange.” Terriermon pointed out. Patamon seconded it but replaced strange with silly. The Digimon would learn a lot from their partners and grow and change with them.

To be continued...Taming the Leader

Impmon and the other Digimon talk while the kids sleep on who’s the leader of the group. Agumon thinks it should be Tai, while Impmon thinks it should be Joe. Not taking any chances Impmon decides to work a little magic when Tai wakes up for his shift on watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tier 1


	3. Taming the Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impmon and the other Digimon talk while the kids sleep on who’s the leader of the group. Agumon thinks it should be Tai, while Impmon thinks it should be Joe. Not taking any chances Impmon decides to work a little magic when Tai wakes up for his shift on watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Taming the Leader

Things were going quite well for these young men, being in the wild, and being naked, gave a primal nostalgic feeling. It was like becoming one with nature. Tai was impressed with Joe, he was really taking charge and getting them organized. That wasn’t the only thing he was impressed with, but the thing he’d admit out loud.

Joe’s knowledge and ingenuity helped them build a fine camp. With huts for each young man and their partners. There was a hut for the food they gathered, and they even managed some tables and chairs. They may have lacked various tools but Digimon had their claws, horns, and skills to make up for what they lacked. Their work was quick but Joe’s attention to detail allowed the work to be solid. If they chose to leave this place after the allotted time, there would be no issues, but if they so happened to stay longer they could fortify and enhance their camp.

The days were broken up with work, eating, baths, sleep, and overall getting to know each other again. For some, it had been years since seeing the other, and Willis was the odd man out, trying to form bonds with the others.

Being around naked guys for long periods was causing some feelings to arise. Taking in the manly air around them, and the freedom it granted caused some stirring in the loins. If Joe caught some of the boys sporting an erection, he simply chuckled, adjusted his glasses, and let the guys excuse themselves and take care of their need.

Though if Tai caught them, he gave them a hand himself. Joe got to witness this as he happened to come across Tai and Yamato. “Tai...” he moaned.

“Yamato, you are twitching so much.”

“Taichi!” Yamato moaned and came, shooting his load all over the ground and Taichi’s hand.

“Waste not, want not!” Tai licked his semen off his hand. Yamato and Joe blushed, as Tai looked very sexy while doing so. “Don’t get to do this much back home.” Tai smiled and kissed him.

‘Are they together? I should give them some privacy.’ Joe walked off leaving them to their moment. He had a problem of his own to take care of. Impmon gave him confidence, but he had no reason to jump in and break up the moment.

“What’s got you so riled up?” Tai asked.

“Do you have a crush on Joe?”

“Well, I like him. Are you jealous?”

“No...I don’t know...” Yamato was feeling frustrated. “Just everything seems so crazy, I was looking forward to spending summer camp together. Now we are in this crazy place and I’m worried about Takeru...and you...”

“We’ll get through this. All of us!”

“I just...the way you look at him...”

“You are worried about nothing, he’s my friend and sempai. Joe isn’t interested in that stuff.” Yamato wasn’t so sure about that. Joe had surprised them all yesterday. “We should get back.”

“Right...” Yamato didn’t have the heart to ask if Tai didn’t want to go back to their world. He knew Tai was giving a hand to the other guys, that didn’t bother him, but what was that he wasn’t sure of the goggle head was taking care of his own needs.

-x-

Joe jerked off, working his massive length so fast his balls were bouncing. Both males were so damn sexy, he couldn’t imagine being with just one. His climax was powerful and shook him to the core. He didn’t jerk off often, but since his confidence boost, he worked his cock proudly. ‘I wonder what kind of relationship they have, I haven’t seen them in ages.’ Impmon told him Tai was giving some of the other guys a hand. There were too many questions and he’d like to have some answers.

He slapped his cheeks to psych himself up, only forgetting his hand was still slicked up from cumming. ‘Goopy!’ he wiped his face off. ‘Tai was really sexy, Yamato is a lucky guy.’ he couldn’t help feeling a tiny bit jealous, though if he could have his way he’d like both of them. ‘Am I being perverted or maybe I’m being greedy.’

-x-

Tai and Joe were becoming the rock for the others, be it for emotional, psychological, or physical reasons. Joe worked up a chore chart, giving everyone tasks to do as they waited for help to arrive. Tai was often giving the others a hand and get tasks done quickly and effectively. Joe was also lending an ear and helping the guys deal with this situation. “If you have any fears or concerns please come to me.” So far he’d spoken to everyone but Tai and Yamato.

Joe was thankful they hadn’t gotten attacked again, but his waiting period was almost up. ‘We’ll have to explore the island soon, we’ll have to be ready.’ He didn’t like it but a deal was a deal, but this had some of the fears bubbling in the back of their minds, what if there wasn’t a way back?

-x-

The Digimon were helping a lot too, their knowledge of the land was beneficial. Getting peeks at their partner's private time. They had a bit more energy than the humans so as night fell they stood guard over their sleeping partners.

“We’ll be moving out soon,” Agumon said.

“Our partners have been keeping calm, but things will change once we get moving,” Impmon said.

“Perhaps we need a leader, someone to lead the group as we explore the island,” Gabumon said.

“Who’d be the best leader,” Tentomon said. Each Digimon suggested their own master. “Let’s narrow this down a bit.”

“Takeru and Willis are the youngest members of the group, though youthful ideas will benefit the group, I don’t think the others will go along with it.”

“You have a point.” Patamon could tell Takeru was dealing with some issues, he was just happy to be hanging around all these guys.

“Willis is a bit of an outsider, he’s trying to fit in, so he may not be willing to make the best decisions,” Terriermon said.

“Izzy might be young, but his intelligence more than makes up for it.” Tentomon pointed out.

“Yes, but his quest for knowledge does distract him at times. When doing chores if something strikes his fancy he’ll focus on it forgetting anything else.” Impmon pointed out which Agumon and Gabumon agreed.

Tentomon hated to admit it, but Izzy was a curious boy. This world was full of wonders he’d like to examine and understand. It’d probably slow their progress way down. Izzy’s curious mind could be useful in getting them home but not in the leader position.

“What about Yamato?” Patamon asked.

“Yamato could lead in a pinch, but I feel his focus is limited. I worry he might go off on his own any minute!” Gabumon let out a heavy sigh. He had it rough. Yamato was certainly cool, but in truth, he was just as scared and worried about what was going on like everyone else, but he wasn’t opening up to anyone except Tai.

“Then that leaves Tai and Joe!” Agumon said proudly. “Tai should lead, he’s keeping everyone’s spirits up, good morale is good for the group!”

“Joe is older and wiser, now that he’s being more confident I think he should lead,” Impmon said.

The Digimon hummed. They were gonna need a leader one way or another. If the group remained divided it’d end badly.

“No point discussing it ourselves I guess, our partners will figure it out soon anyway,” Impmon said. “You guys get some rest I’ll stay up until someone takes over my shift.”

“Okay, thanks Impmon!” Everyone went and cuddled with their respective partner. Gabumon did pause.

“Something wrong Gabumon?”

“No...no I don’t think so. Goodnight.” he went and cuddled with Yamato.

Impmon stared into the fire. ‘I think Tai is keeping some stuff open, I know one way to get someone to open up.’ he conjured some special flames and added them into the fire. Impmon whispered into the fire, making the flames dance to his words. ‘This is good, this is very good.’

The last two nights the first watch had changed but this night, it was Tai’s turn. He had to make his move now. Tai could be a good leader, but he respected Joe. He was their sempai after all. There was something off about the goggle head, while he was cheerful enough and happy to give a hand to others he didn’t ask for anything in return.

Impmon couldn’t help but feel a heavy sensation coming from Tai like he was bearing a heavy weight on him. ‘I think he needs someone to rely on.’ he chuckled. ‘Joe will need his strength to grow, so time to play.’

He sent one last fireball into the flame, mixing his flames into the campfire. Impmon finished just in time as Tai came out of their makeshift cabin. He yawned and stretched. ‘Nice body!’

“Hey Impmon, thanks for staying up. I’ll take over.”

“Sure thing.” he hopped up. “Be sure to keep an eye on the fire. Don’t want it to go out.”

“Sure thing!” Tai said with a smile and sat down.

As he gazed into the fire, he began watching the flames dance enticingly. He thought he was doing his job, but as he gazed he slowly fell into a trance. ‘So pretty….’ the heat from the campfire made his bare skin tingle. “Such a pretty fire!”

Along with the crackles of the wood, Impmon’s whispered worked their way into Tai’s mind. His eyes glazed over and his heart began to race. He started to feel hot. “Nnn what a pretty fire!”

As his gaze lingered, Tai could feel his mind slipping away, his pent up desires causing his manhood to stir and rise. **‘** **By the fire’s glow let your desire flow, by the fire’s glow let your desire flow, by the fire’s glow let your desire flow.’**

“Pretty...pretty...pretty...fire...” Tai began to drool as his cock rose to full mast. He was quite large in his own right out of all the boys he had the second biggest manhood of the group. Joe having the biggest dick.

He shivered not from the cold, but from the arousal, his body was facing. “Nnnn!” Tai didn’t take his eyes off the fire, his hand coming down to grip his shaft. He slowly began working his cock, massaging his length.

Pre-cum began to leak out and spread over his length. **‘Do you know what you want? Do you understand what you need?’** Tai gulped and licked his lips, bringing his free hand to play with one of his pert nipples.

He knew he was gay, liking guys wasn’t the problem. He’s tried to date the last two years, but when things got explicit well…

“Ahh!” Tai spread his pre-cum over his length, allowing him to work his length quickly. “Ah ah ah ah ah!” He knew the feel of his length well, working himself closer and closer to orgasm. ‘How long had it been since I’ve done this?’ Each guy at camp had their charm, did he want them sure...maybe, but it wasn’t what he needed.

He knew...he’s known for a long time what he’s needed, but…he was good at making his partners happy, even if he wasn’t fully satisfied. Tai told himself it didn’t matter, time and time again. He wasn’t the type to overthink stuff just push forward and find some form of happiness.

Some dark thoughts tried to claw their way to the front of Tai’s mind, only to be repelled by the fire. His hand stopped on his cock, he couldn’t cum, not like this. “Nnnn!” His balls had been itching to cum for days now, to say nothing of his not so great sex life.

‘ **By the fire’s glow, let your desire flow. By the fire’s glow, let your desire flow.’** Tai gulped. He never had the courage to tell anyone what he needed, when he had been with Yamato the blonde had figured it out. Tai knew what to do, he had done it once before...only once…

His hand was slicked up by his essence. ‘I can’t do this...what if someone sees, what would they think?’ Yamato knew some of it, they had tried to get together but things got...difficult...

‘ **By the Fire’s glow, let your desire flow. By the fire’s glow, let your desire flow.’** Tai felt his doubts melting away, burned up by the pretty fire. The brunette adjusted and reached down with his pre-cum slicked hand down to his hole.

“Yes~” he began teasing his entrance, caressing, pressing, before breaching. “Ohh!” His dick got even harder. He reached the next level of pleasure, something he’s only scratched the surface of before.

The usual fears and doubts couldn’t reach Tai, a literal firewall shielding Tai allowing him to drift away to cloud nine. ‘By the fire’s glow, let my desire flow!’ Tai thought and with his free hand gripping his cock as he began to finger his entrance. “Nnnn Yes~”

One finger became two, and Tai’s fingers curled and his legs spread wider. **‘Do you feel what you need, do you know who you need!’** Tai gulped drooling a little. **‘Is there someone you want, someone you want.’**

Tai could see something forming in the fire, a strange symbol. In the flames he could see, Yamato, Takeru, Izzy, and even Willis. Some of his other exes didn’t appear in the flames, they weren’t who he wanted not at all. Tai moaned, his body was glistening with sweat, the light from the fire casting erotic shadows as Tai pleasured himself.

‘ **Gaze deeper into the fire, can you see his face. Who do you need?’** Tai obeyed, gazing deeper into the flames and as the others faded away, but a new face appeared in the flames.

“Joe!” Tai cried out as he came, shooting his load, his cum putting out the fire. Rope after rope erupting from his dick, it was so thick. He kept cumming his orgasms lasting a couple of minutes, making his body tremble and Tai closing his eyes in bliss.

“Tai?” His eyes shot open. Joe was standing there, blushing and semi aroused.

‘Oh god!’

To be continued


	4. Reliable Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Reliable Love

Joe had been woken up by Impmon. “Hey Joe it’s your shift.” he shook him awake.

“Oh thanks buddy.” he put on his glasses and walked out to bare witness to the most erotic sight. Tai was pleasuring himself. His cheeks burned in a blush and his glasses fogged up. ‘I must be seeing things.’ He wiped his glasses and put them back on.

Nope...Tai was still masturbating! “Joe!” he cried out in climax.

‘He was thinking about me!?’ Joe began to sweat and his rising cock got painfully hard. His heart skipped a beat, and began to pound in his chest. ‘He’s so beautiful!’ He hesitated for a moment, but only a moment, Impmon’s spell giving him a little nudge.

“Tai?” He spoke out, surprising the brunette.

“Joe!” he gasped. “Oh man...you saw...you saw me!?” he trembled, pulling his fingers out of his ass. His blush grew as he whined at the loss. Tai began to tremble.

“Tai...” Joe approached him.

The brunette began to tear up. “You must think I’m pathetic!” he snapped.

“What?” Joe gasped. “I think nothing of the sort!” Tai hugged himself, but his trembling didn’t stop. The older boy sat next to him. “Tai talk to me...”

The brunette buried his face in his arms shaking his head. “You know, you really are amazing Tai. You’ve been taking care of everyone else, I was amazed by how strong you are, how brave you’ve been. Maybe I’ve been taking advantage of that. Has something been bothering you?”

“You saw didn’t you…?” Tai looked up.

“You were masturbating, and? We’ve been taking care of our needs as we can.”

“But you saw...I was playing with my ass!” he gasped. “Don’t you think I’m disgusting.”

“Not at all, that’s how a man prepares for intercourse, and some can even enjoy the sensation.” Joe explained, he dropped so biological knowledge giving a whole speech about the ins and outs of sex.

“I know that!” his hands balled into fists. “I know...”

Joe could see Tai was being haunted by something. “Tai, you are truly beautiful, you are a great guy, really special. Please, tell me what is bothering you.”

“You’ll hate me...hate me like everyone else...” Something was telling him to talk, compelling him that he could trust Joe. He wanted to be with Joe, his sempai; was smart, kind, and sweet. Things he believed he lacked, things he wanted to have.

“I won’t!” He wanted Joe, but never believed they’d be on the same page. He wanted to get closer to Joe for ages, but until recently he felt so far away.

“You think I’m beautiful, that I’m great, but I’m a coward, a joke!” He turned to face Joe and spread his legs. “Look at my body, my cock, what do I look like to you?”

“I don’t understand, you look like you...” he didn’t get it.

“I’ve always known I liked guys. I never had interest in girls. My old man always said I was a gonna be a lady killer, and he was so proud of me as I got into athletics.” he sniffled. “I was scared, to tell him I was gay, but I found the courage. He tried to be supportive, but he always talked about how I’d better be careful or I’d break some poor guy. I didn’t have the heart to tell him...I didn’t want to top...”

Joe listened, feeling his heart clench. “I thought maybe, if I just found the right guy, I’d find the strength to help him understand, but every guy I dated, it always turned out the same.” They would laugh at him. “You are joking right, with a cock like that and you wanna bottom? That’s what they’d tell me.”

“Oh Tai...”

“I always tried to laugh it off, but things fell apart. I tried to play the role of the dominant and I can do it if I try but I’m never satisfied that way.” The fact he wasn’t being satisfied in bed, made his lovers lash out at him. With each loser who broke Tai’s heart Tai slowly gave up being a dominant, thinking he could find happiness making others happy. “That would be enough I thought!”

“What about Yamato?” Joe gasped. “I thought you and he were...”

“We dated, he was the first person I told that didn’t laugh at me. He tried to be a dominant but Yamato wasn’t like me, he wasn’t a switcher, he could barely keep it up when trying to top.” Being with Yamato felt better than it did other guys, he could satisfy Yamato’s need to be fucked and the emotional connection made Tai feel closer and more complete, but there was a part of himself he was denying. “We are more like friends with benefits.”

There was a pause as Joe took in this information. “Well there you have it, you must think I’m a joke. I’m pathetic...I’m...” Joe hugged him.

“Thank you for telling me. I don’t think you are a joke. Is that why you don’t pleasure yourself, you need anal play to get off?” Tai blushed and nodded.

“I didn’t want anyone to know, I’m used to abstaining.”

“You said my name, Tai...could you really have feelings for me?” Joe was feeling bolder. He rubbed Tai’s back.

“I do, you must think I’m...” Joe kissed him, silencing his self degrading words.

“I’m the one that is sorry. All those times you were reaching out to me, I ran away. I lacked the confidence to go for what I wanted, my junior needed me and I wasn’t there for him!”

“Sempai!” Tai shivered, his lips were tingling and his heart was pounding.

“I want you, all of you. This side of you doesn’t disgust me at all, in fact...” He brought Tai’s hand down to his massive erection. “I found it quite sexy.”

“Joe...” he blushed. “So big!” he gulped and felt his hole twitch.

“You shouldn’t have been dealing with this all alone, I should have been a man you could lean on.”

Tai smiled. “You are...sempai...I’ve always looked up to you.” he blushed, and made Joe’s heart skip a beat. “You are such a great guy I couldn’t help but fall for you!”

Joe cupped his cheek. “Too cute!”

“Sempai?!” Tai gasped as Joe stared at him with burning desire.

“Tai, from now on, you can lean on me and I’ll support you.” Tai blushed and felt his heart flutter. Joe kissed him again, bringing their naked bodies together.

The brunette was kissed breathless. “Joe...sempai...wow...” Joe’s confidence was growing, fueling his desire for Taichi.

“Do you want me?” Tai shivered and nodded. “Do you want my big dick inside you.” He slapped Tai’s penis with his own.

Tai gulped and licked his lips. There was a moment of hesitation but as he looked into Joe’s eyes, seeing his face, so serious… “Yes please!” He had dreamed about this, wanted this for ages. His insides have been driving him crazy since seeing Joe’s massive cock.

“Taichi, I want to make you mine!” Tai moaned as Joe rubbed their cocks together.

“Please...please I’m yours!” Joe collected their pre-cum and used it to lube his manhood. His hole kept twitching, his ass was primed and ready for this.

Joe laid him back and Tai spread his legs. “Is this really happening?”

“It is, I’m going to claim this sexy ass of yours!” Tai blushed and gulped. His dick trailed down Tai’s body to kiss his entrance.

‘I want this, he wants this, let’s become one!’ Joe pushed forward, his dick breaching Tai’s ass.

“Ahh!” Tai gasped. “So big!” His hole spasmed around his length.

Inch after glorious inch was pushed inside, pre-cum paving the way as Joe filled him. It didn’t take him long to reach new territory, his cock much bigger than Yamato’s. “So deep!”

Joe went slow, rocking his cock ever so slightly to get Tai used to his impressive size. He was also needing time. ‘He’s so tight...my dick is gonna burst!’ He began to sweat trying to hold on. ‘I’m taking Tai’s ass, I’m losing my virginity!’

He pushed deep into Tai’s body and the two came. Tai’s eyes rolled up as Joe’s penis made his belly bulge, his cock spasmed and erupted all over him. He shivered as Joe pelted his insides with thick cum. ‘So much seed!’

They rode their orgasms for a bit, Joe’s lasting several seconds after Tai’s. “Oh man how pathetic, I suck, I...” It was Tai’s turn so kiss Joe to stop his negative rambling.

“We came together, thank you for claiming my ass sempai! I love you!” he moaned, smiling so happily.

Joe felt his lust surge and his cock swelled back up inside Tai’s ass. “Sempai?”

“I’m not done with you yet.” With his cock ready for more he began to fuck Tai, drilling home what kind of man he was.

“Joe~ Joe~ Oh Sempai!~” Taichi’s moans grew more feverish and lustful.

Impmon watched. ‘Needs to work on that stamina, but his recovery is aces. He’ll get lots of practice.’ Tai’s moans had woken up the others, and everyone got to watch the two go at it.

To be continued


	5. Same Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 5

Yamato woke up first, hearing the various moans. He peeked out and saw Tai getting pounded by Joe. ‘Oh fuck!’ He blushed and felt his penis rise. Yamato had a feeling Tai liked Joe, but wasn’t expecting this! ‘Joe is really pounding him!’

He thought he’d be more jealous, he had deep feelings for Tai after all, but instead he was turned on. He had tried to play the dominant role before with Tai but he wasn’t cut out for it. Seeing Tai dominated was weirdly exciting.

Yamato had never gotten to see Tai come undone, to enter a state many submissive people enter. ‘He looks so happy!’ It was breathtaking. ‘So beautiful!’ The brunette was enjoying every thrust, bucking back to meet him. Tai’s impressive dick was bouncing and slapping his belly.

He reached down and began playing with his cock. Focusing on Tai, but as the scene went on he began taking notice of Joe. The sight of his massive penis plunging in and out of him, Tai’s butt cheeks jiggling. Yamato gulped, feeling his insides throb.

His inner sub couldn’t take the sight of that monster of a cock wrecking Tai’s hole and not his own. Yamato switched hands bringing his pre-cum soaked fingers down to play with his entrance. Two fingers slipped in so easily and he began to work his hole in time with the thrusts. He played with both ends, feeling his pleasure surging. ‘Taichi...Joe...’ his heart pounded in his chest.

Izzy was the next to wake up. He had been a bit shy about being naked with all the other guys, skinny dipping was one thing, but being around such nudity was weirdly liberating. He felt his libido stirring more than normal. He found it a chance to explore his body a touch more.

Tai was able to help him come out of his shell, he was always so warm and welcoming. Its what allowed Izzy to turn to Tai to deal with his spurts of arousal. Tai took very good care of him, letting him experience the differences of pleasure from his own hand to a more talented one. It was an intense and joyful learning moment.

Izzy was still trying to figure out what he liked and who he liked. If he had to guess he leaned towards males, but seeing as he hadn’t much experience with girls he couldn’t be sure. Then he got this…

Joe pounding Tai like a champion! It was amazing, erotic, sexually stimulating, titillating, breathtaking, bewildering, and a string of other words from his nerd brain. ‘He’s getting such pleasure from his ass, astounding!’ It made Izzy all tingly inside.

It was time for an experiment. He sucked on his middle finger, and brought the now slicked digit back to play with his ass. “Nnn!” Izzy shivered, he was tight and he had to take it slow, focusing more on the front than the back. ‘These two are so sexy.’ Izzy thought as he watched the two fuck, slowly relaxing and sliding his finger deeper.

Takeru woke up to the noise and gasped at the sight. ‘So this is boys love!’ He had wondered why his penis got stiff around the other guys. His brother said it was natural and Tai had even given him a hand. ‘That felt good but Tai looks like he’s having a lot of fun!’

He was a little confused he thought Tai and Yamato were a couple, he even considered Tai his big brother too. ‘I guess now I have a lot of big brothers!’ he thought happily. He began to play with his penis just as Tai did. It felt good, but different. ‘I wonder if Big Bro Joe will do that with me too!’ He was getting more excited.

Willis watched feeling his dick twitch and throb. He had a thing for watching, and since coming to this world he found he liked being watched and exposed too. He didn’t tell anyone but back on his farm when it was really warm he often skinny dipped and lounged naked. He thought the other guys were gonna laugh at him or hate him from popping boners left and right, but they were all so open and kind.

He’s wanted a friend for so long to do naughty stuff with, this was his golden opportunity. ‘This is so hot, way better the stuff in my old man’s magazines!’ Willis jerked off so fast he had his balls jiggling.

Impmon watched them go. ‘This’ll be easier than I thought.’ The other digimon woke up and were shocked to see the mating session. The information awakened their own desires, their data recognizing it and modifying their forms.

The boys came to the erotic show with Joe making Tai cum from anal stimulus, his own release following suit. He pumped him full of more seed, making Tai shudder and his cock twitch in a dry orgasm.

Joe pulled out. “Taichi, stay with me.” He began to show the guys about after care. He gave Tai a massage and used some supplies to help clean him. “How you feeling?”

“Amazing!” he chuckled. It was nice having someone take care of him.

“What are we gonna tell the others?” Tai chuckled.

“I think they in the loop.” he pointed and Joe looked and saw the guys duck back into their huts.

“They were watching...” Joe blushed and his glasses fogged up.

It was time for a dip and to have a meeting. “So you guys saw…?” a collective nod was shared.

“They enjoyed watching us to.” Tai chuckled. He spared a glance at Yamato who blushed and looked away. “So the question is where do we go from here?”

Joe adjusted his glasses. “Well, we are all young men, with needs, urges, and desires. We should handle this responsibly.” Impmon applauded him. “Out of us who has the most knowledge about sex.” Joe, Tai, and Yamato raised their hands. “Our main focus needs to be on traveling safely, but when we take breaks we can work on developing our bodies. Sound fair?”

There was some discussion, Joe was taking a practical approach to all this. The three with sexual knowledge will share that knowledge and give experience to the virgins. “What about your guys relationship?” Takeru asked.

Joe blushed. Takeru thought Tai and Yamato were together. This made Yamato blush.

“We are still working that out. I’m a pretty open relationship guy,” Tai explained. “I do love and care about Yamato still.” His words made the blonde smile.

“I’m actually kinda shocked Taichi-san, you didn’t seem the type to take it up the ass.” Willis said. Yamato nudged him and Tai kinda sunk a bit. “Sorry...”

“Well I’m a switcher I guess, but I actually prefer bottoming more.” Joe wrapped an arm around him, giving him some much needed support.

“We can use this journey to discover ourselves, but we’ll need to focus on staying safe, am I clear?” he asked.

“Right!” Izzy was for it, he’d like to experience gay sex at his own pace. Willis and Takeru were interested in learning more about pleasure and stuff. Yamato was quiet, but nodded.

The boys air dryed and relaxed. Impmon agreed to stay up and keep watch. Yamato watched as Joe and Tai shared a bunk together, and felt a twinge of jealousy.

-x-

The next day the naked lads gathered their supplies and headed off to explore the digital world they found themselves in.

“Yamato, are we good?” Tai asked him.

“Yeah we good, of course we are!”

“Then you should tell your face you can barely look at me.”

“I can so!” Yamato looked at Tai and blushed, cursing his penis as it stood at attention. “See?!”

“Yeah I see.” He grabs Yamato’s dick, making the blonde shudder and moan.

“Taichi!” he bucked into his grasp. “I still love you, you are the first boy I really fell in love with.” Taichi played with his cock. “I wanted to be the one to make you happy. It’s weird when I watched you and Joe have sex, I didn’t feel any jealousy, but when I watched him hold you I...”

Tai hugged Yamato, pressing their naked bodies together. “This is all new for me too, but we can figure it out together.”

“Together?”

“Yeah, you, me, and Joe!” He reached around and began to play with the blonde’s ass. “You saw what he did to me right, bet he could open you up real good.”

“Fuck Tai!” The brunette knew just how to set him off and he did. “I’m cumming!” he howled as he blew his load, Tai gave him a good rub down to milk him of a few more spurts. “Is it weird, I don’t know if I love Joe like you do, is it okay to lust for him when I love you.”

“I dunno, maybe your just a pervert.” Tai teased, and rubbed his sweet spot.

“Gah, I’m serious!”

“So am I, I don’t have all the answers, but like Joe said, we can figure this out. Let’s focus on being safe okay?” Yamato stuck his fingers into Tai’s ass making him groan and buck.

“Man he really did a number on you.”

“Yeah he did, my legs feel like jelly.”

“Well don’t forget you still have me to support you too!”

“I know...” Tai kissed him. The two got washed up and joined the group. They began to explore the island, unaware of the fact they weren’t the only humans here.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 1


End file.
